


Rewrite the stars

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Blushing, Crushes, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dolls, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fear, Fighting, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Knitting, Learning something new, Lies, Love, M/M, Pain, Picnics, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Screaming, Secret Crush, Serious Injuries, Sewing, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Stargazing, Teaching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truce, Truth, Tsunderes, argument, date, discussions, movies - Freeform, unwanted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error goes to Outertale to relax. 
> 
> Unfortunately someone follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error sighed softly as he looked up at the stars. He'd destroyed many AUs that day and needed a quick break to relax.

Ink jumped through a portal to the AU with a frown. He'd felt Error's magic in the AU and he had to follow them.

He finally found Error and the pain on his arm lessened.

Error smiled a bit as he looked up at the stars. He loved them...

Ink walked towards Error, pulling his brush out with a frown. His footsteps heard as it clanked against the hard rocky ground.

Error looked up, immediately on guard as he heard the footsteps.

He turned around and froze when he saw Ink.

"Error..." Ink said with a scowl. A pulse of pain shot through his Soul. It hurt. But he couldn't do anything about it. "Why are you here? Destroying again?"

Error stood up and glared at Ink.

"i'm just staRgazing. that's nOt a cRimE." He replied with a frown.

Ink scrutinized Error for a moment, clearly not believing him. "Really?"

"yEs!" Error replied with an annoyed frown.

Ink scoffed at Error. "Sure. And I'm happy with my Soulmate."

Error winced. Did Ink have another Soulmate..?

Ink frowned when Error flinched and sighed. He hated himself. "I don't have another Soulmate, dumbass."

"Oh... guEss yOu'RE still stuck with mE thEn..." Error replied with a frown.

Ink huffed and kept his paintbrush, looking away while crossing his arms. "Guess I am."

Error frowned and stared at the ground.

"it sucks..." He mumbled to himself.

Ink sighed softly. "Are you sure we're even Soulmates?" he asked.

"I mean," Ink threw his hands up in frustration and looked away sadly. "-we fight a lot. We constantly argue. We have different goals and different views. Nothing is similar between us."

Ink crossed his arms again and looked down. "Maybe it's a mistake."

Error sighed quietly.

"if it wERE a mistakE thEn anOthER sEntEncE wOuld appEaR..." He replied quietly, staring at the floor.

"Or maybe we're just not meant to have Soulmates." Ink said with a sigh. He hated it. It was not fair.

Error nodded a bit staring at the floor. Having a Soulmate might have been nice...

Ink glanced at Error before he chuckled softly, finding a thought funny.

Error looked up at Ink and glared at him. It wasn't funny. He hated not being able to have a Soulmate that didn't hate him.

Ink glanced at Error before shaking his skull. "Sorry, it's just. Why would I ever find you attractive?"

Ink looked at Error up and down. "I mean sure, you're unique in a way. Different. You're strong and skilled at fighting and admittedly I adore the colour scheme you have..." Ink trailed off starting to blush.

"B-but you're still bad! Even if you're handsome as hell!"

Ink froze. What had he just said?!

Error blushed slightly. Ink thought he was handsome?

He looked down, having no idea how to respond.

Ink looked away and cleared his throat. "A-anyway, I wouldn't date you. Never."

Error nodded a small bit.

"i wOuldn't want tO datE yOu EithER." He replied with a frown.

Ink huffed and looked away.

"What are you even here for?" he asked. Error was only in any AU to destroy it.

"likE i said, i'm staRgazing." Error replied with a frown.

Ink looked at Error for a moment before looking up at the stars. They were beautiful. "You like stargazing?"

"yEah." Error replied, glancing up at the stars for a moment.

Ink glanced up to look at the stars. "At least you can admire something. I thought that was beyond you."

"and thERE yOu gO again." Error sighed to himself. He hated it when Ink talked to him like he was crazy.

"What?" Ink asked, looking at Error while raising one confused brow. He didn't understand what Error meant with that. Wasn't he right?

"i'm nOt cRazy. wEll, at lEast nOt anymORE." Error replied.

"Never said you were." Ink frowned. Of course he knew Error was no longer insane. He was different than the insane destroyer Ink had first found. When his life had shattered when he'd realized that his Soulmate was an insane monster.

"wEll, yOu'RE tREating mE likE i am." Error replied with a frown. He glanced up at the stars again. They were so beautiful.

"No I haven't." Ink frowned angrily at Error. He hadn't called him insane in years. Nor treated him like he was insane. Sure he'd been mean to him but nothing that showed that he was treating Error like an asylum runaway.

Error winced at the angry tone and looked down at Ink again.

"what yOu wERE saying sOundEd likE yOu thOught i didn't dO anything OthER than dEstROy." He replied, an edge to his voice.

"Not completely." Ink admitted, meeting Error's eyes with crossed arms. "I know you can create dolls and stuff. I just don't think you're capable of admiring anything _I_ make."

Error raised a brow ridge.

"it's kinda haRd nOt tO admit that yOuR cREatiOns lOOk mOstly gOOd." He replied.

Ink smiled and stood straighter in pride. "Good. I worked hard on them."

Now if only Error would stop destroying them.

Error blinked. Why did Ink look so proud? Was it something he had said?

Ink looked at Error. "So, temporary truce? Can I join you?"

Error blinked confusedly. A... temporary truce?

"s.. suRE." He agreed quickly, his Soul pulsing with happiness.

Ink nodded and walked over to sit next to Error, trying not to be too close despite his Soul practically singing in joy at the proximity to his supposed Soulmate.

Error blushed slightly when his Soul pulsed happily.

He stared up at the stars.

Ink looked up at the stars for a moment before glancing at Error. He couldn't help it. His Soul just wanted to be closer to Error. It just wanted him to be with Error as much as he could.

Huh....

He actually liked that colour of blush on Error. It suited him.

A small smile stole itself onto Error's face as he looked at the stars. The stars looked amazing.

~~~

"ink... why dO yOu kEEp mEssing up thE balancE...?" Error asked softly with a small frown as he laid on the soft grass, staring up at the stars.

"Messing with what?" Ink asked, looking at Error with a confused expression.

Error looked at Ink with a frown.

"thE balancE. thE balancE Of thE multivERsE, Of cREatiOn and dEstRuctiOn?" He explained, trying to get Ink to remember it.

"thE balancE wE'RE suppOsEd tO pROtEct."

Ink furrowed his brow at Error. What? He'd never heard of any balance. "What are you talking about? The only thing I'm protecting is the AUs that _you_ keep destroying!"

Error sighed as his Soul started stinging in pain. It was not meant to be...

"i'm trying tO kEEp thE balancE. why dO yOu kEEp cREating sO many usElEss aus?!" He asked agitatedly.

"They are not useless!" Ink stood up and yelled at Error angrily. How dare he insult all of his hard work! How could he say that to what Ink is passionate in?!

They were never meant to be. Despite his mark saying so. It was not meant to be!

"Maybe if you'd just see their value then you'd understand!" Ink screamed. "But you don't! That's just your problem! Not mine!"

"i'm thE OnE with thE pROblEm?!" Error shouted, jumping up. "yOu'RE thE OnE whO is EndangERing thE multivERsE!!"

"You're the one not making any sense!" Ink screamed at Error angrily. "Why don't you just admit that you have a problem?! This could all be over and we could be together as if we're meant to be!"

Error glared at Ink even though his Soul wanted nothing more than to stay with Ink.

"i dOn't havE any pROblEms ExcEpt thE mEntal disORdERs i havE bEcausE Of yOu!!" He screamed angrily, his eye lights blazing.

"Don't blame me for your problems!" Ink screamed loudly, the air turning tense at the raging unconscious magic swirling in the air.

"You know you have a problem and yet you fight everyone who tries to help you! It's like you don't want any help! Even when you know you have a mental problem!!!" he yelled loudly.

Error flinched slightly.

"yOu'RE thE causE Of _all_ my pROblEms!!" He yelled back.

"No! You are the cause of _my_ problem!" Ink retorted. "Not just my problem! You're the cause of everyone's stress with your constant mindless attacking and destroying!"

Error stared at Ink for a moment.

"THe WHoLe MuLTiVeRse WiLl ColLApsE iF yoU KeEP crEATiNG liKe ThiS!!!" He shouted, his voice glitching harshly.

"That will never happen!!! You know why?! BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST!" Ink screamed loudly at Error, feeling justified anger. "THAT'S JUST YOU TRYING TO JUSTIFY YOUR PROBLEM OF DESTROYING!!!"

Error flinched back. That.. had hurt. He felt his Soul pulse in pain as he stared down at Ink. He'd never understand. He'd never listen.

Ink paused when he saw the flinch. Had he gone too far?

Ink huffed and turned away, ignoring the painful pulse on his Soul. "I'll just go. Truce is over."

He opened a portal and jumped through without waiting for a response.

Error slowly sat down. He felt like crying... The one person in the multiverse who was supposed to love him, hated and despised him...

Maybe it was just not meant to be.

His arm started to burn terribly but he ignored it.

Tears collected in his eye sockets as he laid down and ignored the painful pulses that went through his Soul.

It was not meant to be.

But.... a mark never lied. Did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink always fight. It's their fate to be together but the circumstances prevent any kind of positive interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> At first:  
> Ink - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Then the other way around.  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error slid back on the rocky ground, glaring at the Creator angrily. He reared his hands back and shot dozens of black bones towards him in a merciless barrage.

Ink frowned angrily, growling lowly as he dodged the bones and blocked some with his paintbrush.

Error used his strings to attack Ink, intending to cut him with the malicious strings.

He ignored how his chest burned the farther he was from Ink.

Ink frowned and rolled to dodge, feeling a pang in his chest.

He quickly jumped up and rushed at Error.

Error stood his ground and summoned five Gaster Blasters, firing at Ink with pure destructive magic.

Ink cursed and quickly teleported to escape. He didn't like teleporting...

Error located Ink and shot more strings towards him. "juSt lEAve mE AlOne!!"

"You leave me alone!!!" Ink shouted, shooting paint at Error as he dodged the bones.

"yoU aRe tHe ONE wHo ATTAcked Me!" Error screamed at Ink and shot more bones at him, dodging any counter fire. Some grazed him but nothing serious.

Ink frowned and did his best to dodge.

"Well, maybe I did! You could have ran though!" He shouted back.

"yOu WOuLd hAve cHAsed Me dOWn!" Error screamed at Ink in frustration. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?!

"yOu jusT lIke tOrtUrIng mE dOn't yOu?!"

(switch)

"Of course not!" Ink protested, his Soul in pain at the thought. He would never torture Error, no matter what he did. He couldn't.

Error glared at Ink.

"Right!" He replied sarcastically, his Soul pounding heavily.

"I wouldn't!" Ink insisted. His Soul burned at the thought of hurting Error. "Why would you think that?!"

"yOu huRt mE all thE timE!" Error shouted, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets.

It always hurt so much, his Soul cracking a bit with each hit.

Ink flinched at the tears. Oh no... please don't cry! His Soul was screaming at him to comfort Error. He wanted to wipe the tears away and hug Error, give him comfort, cheer him up.

"I'm sorry!" he said guiltily. "But- but I can't let you destroy everything! Can't- can't you just run away?! That way we won't have to fight!"

Error sniffed quietly as he glared at Ink.

"i havE tO dEstROy bEcausE Of _yOu_!" He shouted, his voice a bit weak.

Ink sighed softly. He didn't like this. They always argued and it was always the same.

He had to Create.

Error had to Destroy.

It was unchangeable.

"I can't stop, Error...." Ink said softly, looking up at Error with blue tear drops as his eyes portraying sadness. "You know that."

Error frowned at Ink, trying to stop himself from crying.

Dark blue tears slid down his face.

Stupid unstable emotions.

Ink looked down and decided to leave. He shouldn't stay around. He'd just say that Error got away if anyone asked.

Error looked after Ink, his Soul pulsing in pain.

He really didn't want to fight anymore.

But there was nothing that could be done.

Their Destiny was written in the stars. That couldn't be changed.

Yet their Fate was to be together, bounded by a mark on them.

A small Soul, rainbow in colour, right on his second rib over his own Soul. His mark. His SoulMark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink drinks a happiness vial. The effects weird Error out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error raised his hand and bones shot from the floor.

Ink used his brush to make a shield around him, protecting him from the bones.

He looked at Error, panting softly from exertion.

"Feeling hot Error?" he asked. "You seem to be steaming."

Error flushed as he glared at Ink, sending two blasters at him.

Ink dodged the blasters and looked at Error in surprise. His eyes showing a yellow sun and a question mark. "Whoa! That was a blast! Just like you then!"

He winked.

Error flushed. Why was Ink saying all these things?

He tried to shoot an attack at Ink but it was hard to concentrate.

Ink felt so happy for some reason as he dodged another attack. He didn't fight Error and just smiled at him, even though he was exhausted. "You know *pant* I really wanted to *pant* give you a gift. But you'd probably kick my ass before I got close. You're badass!"

Error flushed brightly and covered his yellow face.

"stOp!" He whined in embarrassment.

"You're blushing~" Ink sang happily. Error was so cute when he blushed. And that yellow complimented him. "That means I'm doing a good job! You look amazing!"

Error blushed brighter.

"stOOOp!" He whined.

"Then stop being so adorable then! Oh wait, you can't! You're always adorable! And hot!" Ink grinned at Error brightly.

Error flushed brighter, his whole face yellow.

"i'm nOt..." He whined in embarrassment. What was Ink saying?!

"Don't deny it." Ink smiled at Error, eyes turning into a sun and a heart. "You're the most unique and special person I've ever met."

"what aRE yOu playing at?!" Error asked embarrassedly.

"I'm not playing." Ink said with a smile. "I'm just saying the truth. Besides, you look better smiling."

Error hid his face as he blushed brightly.

"i dOn't!" He protested.

"How'd you know that? I rarely see you smile." Ink frowned sadly. He really wanted to see Error smile more. "It's a shame."

Error whined in embarrassment, taking a step back.

"Please Error," Ink stepped forward, pleading softly. "Just smile for me. Once."

Error flushed brightly, his Soul pulsing happily. He glared at Ink. How dare he make him feel this way?!

"stOp!" He retorted.

"Why?" Ink asked as he continued to approach Error bravely. "I'm not hurting you. All I'm doing is trying to make you happy."

Error flushed brightly and took a step back as he hid his face.

Ink was making his Soul feel better.

"Come on Error," Ink coaxed softly. "Smile for me. Just be happy."

Error's Soul hummed in happiness.

"nO." He said with a frown.

"Why not?" Ink asked softly. "Just let yourself be happy for once. Just once."

"thERE aRE timEs whERE i'm happy." Error replied with a frown.

"Then show it." Ink challenged softly, looking at Error with lidded eyes.

Error flushed brightly. Stupid Ink. He felt his Soul pulse with longing and leaned forward, kissing Ink.

Ink stared at Error wide eyed in shock at the kiss.

But.... his Soul was pulsing happily, finally able to be close to Error. Especially so affectionately.

He relaxed and closed his eyes, letting Error do what he wanted.

Error relaxed slightly. It felt so nice..

He wrapped his arms around Ink and pulled him close, his Soul pulsing happily. It was glowing as brightly as his face.

Ink felt himself being pulled by Error, kissing back gently. He slowly slid down onto his knees when he felt weak. It felt so good.

Error blinked confusedly and looked down at Ink. His eye lights were sparkling a bit.

"i'm sORRy.." He apologised.

"Don't." Ink said softly, looking into Error's eyes. They were pretty. He liked them.

His Soul pulsed with happiness, reaching out towards Error. Towards his Soulmate.

Error hesitated for a second before taking Ink's hand.

It felt right.

Ink smiled at Error softly, gently returning the grip. It felt right. It felt good.

He sat down properly.

Error sat down next to Ink. His Soul was singing with joy, making him smile a bit and relax slightly.

Ink smiled at Error softly, holding the destroyer's hand.

It should feel wrong but....

It felt right.

Error leaned against Ink a bit. He sighed softly, wishing that they wouldn't have to fight...

Ink smiled and leaned his skull against Error's. He loved this. He didn't want to leave.

His Soul was pulsing happily in his ribcage.

Error smiled and kissed Ink's cheek gently. He felt so happy. He wanted everything to stay like this.

Ink flushed rainbow before smiling at Error happily.

He slowly leaned towards Error, touching him but ready to pull away if the other was uncomfortable.

Error looked at Ink, his eye lights glowing softly. He didn't flinch away yet.

~~~

Error hugged Ink gently, cuddling into him a bit.

Ink let Error cuddle him, just happy to finally be close to Error that didn't involve fighting or yelling.

Error sighed happily, a small smile on his face. He loved being near Ink like that.

"Error?" Ink asked after a few minutes of silence. His eyes turning back to the normal star and circle. "We.... we need to talk."

Error looked at Ink and his smile disappeared.

"plEasE dOn't shOut at mE. i can't handlE it aftER this..." He requested before sighing sadly.

"I'm not going to yell." Ink said softly, reassuring as he looked at Error seriously. "I'm just going to talk. Okay? I won't raise my voice."

Error looked at Ink, trying to detect a lie. He nodded when he couldn't find one.

"We.... I can't do this anymore." Ink admitted softly, eyes downcast and guilty. "I can't handle hitting you and hurting you. I just.... can't do this anymore."

Error sighed and looked down.

"lOOk. ink. it's nOt mEant tO bE." He explained. "thE sOul maRks aRE wROng. as much as i'd want tO, wE can't bE tOgEthER."

Ink frowned. "But- but I don't want to continue like this! We're happy now! Why can't this continue?"

Error sighed and looked down at Ink, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"wE bOth havE OuR jObs. wE can't just abandOn thE multivERsE." He explained quietly.

"It's not fair." Ink scowled and looked away angrily. "Why can't we just be together?"

"it's hOw things wORk. yOu cREatE, i dEstROy. that's all thERE's tO it." Error replied with a frown. He didn't like it either.

"W- what if we meet each other?" Ink asked Error. "Between fighting? Just meet each other and just spend time with each other."

Error looked down at Ink, sighing softly.

"what if sOmEOnE finds Out? we'd bOth bE scREwEd." He explained.

"They won't." Ink assured, looking at Error desperately. He just wanted Error to be his and loving him. "Not if we're careful. And even then, why not? Let them know! I'm tired of this."

Error sighed softly. He cuddled into Ink a bit.

He needed this. Ink needed this too.

"aRE yOu awaRE Of all thE Risks? if thEy find Out thEy'll hatE yOu." He reminded quietly.

"It'll hurt less than seeing you bleed by my hands." Ink admitted softly, looking down in guilt. He'd never liked hurting Error.

Error closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"my sOul huRts sO much whEn i havE tO huRt yOu, inky." He admitted quietly.

"So let's just meet up." Ink said. "Heal each other. Lessen the damage."

Error looked down at Ink.

"wE can't lEt anyOnE knOw thOugh." He repeated.

"No one will know." Ink promised. He would rather not hide from anyone but for Error, he'd do it. Just as long as Error was comfortable.

Error nodded slightly and hugged Ink gently. This wasn't the best solution but it was better than before.

Ink smiled down at Error and closed his eyes. His Soul reached out towards Error, sharing his happiness.

Error's Soul hummed happily, sending back some joy to Ink.

Ink smiled and nuzzled Error's skull. He never wanted this to end.

Error nuzzled back gently, placing a small kiss on Ink's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to meet each other changed quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error sat in the antivoid with a frown as he checked his new injuries a bit.

Some scratches and a broken bone. All the bad injuries had come from Dream.

He looked up when he heard a portal form.

Ink jumped through the portal, looking injured from the battle. Some scratches, bruises and cracked bones but nothing too serious.

He smiled when he saw Error. "Hi."

Error looked up with a small smile.

"hEy, ink." He said softly.

Ink smiled softly at Error before sitting down on the white 'floor' next to him. "Hey. You okay?"

Error nodded a bit. His Soul felt amazing now that Ink was there. It was humming with happiness, glowing brightly.

Ink smiled and pulled out a few packets of cinnamon buns.

"To heal up." he explained while giving some to Error.

Error tilted his head a bit.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. He'd never seen anything like it.

"Cinnamon buns." Ink explained as he opened a packet to show Error. "They're sweet."

Error looked at them and took one hesitantly.

"Is it food?" He asked.

"It is." Ink nodded, looking at Error in concern. "You don't know?"

Error shook his head.

"i dOn't Eat much. i dOn't havE timE and i dOn't nEEd tO." He explained.

"Even to enjoy tasty food?" Ink asked. "There's a lot of food to enjoy. Not just to keep yourself alive, since you don't need to."

"chOcOlatE is thE Only thing i dO Eat." Error replied as he took a small bite of the food Ink had given him.

"Then I'll make sure to bring some chocolate next time." Ink smiled at Error before pulling out his brush. He winced as he painted over his wounds. It was not ideal and stung a lot, forcing bone to heal, but it was quick.

Error smiled back hesitantly.

He took another bite. It tasted alright.

They sat in silence, Error eating the buns while Ink healed himself up with his magic. It was nice being in each other's presence. Not fighting or being aggressive.

Error smiled softly and leaned against Ink a bit, his Soul humming happily at the close proximity to his Soulmate.

Ink smiled down at Error happily, still healing himself.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet." he said softly to Error. His Soul pulsing happily.

"i'm glad yOu askEd." Error replied softly.

Ink smiled softly at Error. "How's the cinnamon bun?"

"it tastEs pREtty gOOd." Error replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." Ink smiled at Error happily.

Error smiled softly and leaned onto Ink.

~~~

Error cuddled into Ink when he was done eating. He smiled softly.

Ink gently wrapped his arm loosely around Error with a smile.

Error leaned over and gently pressed his mouth to Ink's, kissing him softly.

Ink looked at Error in surprise before he kissed back gently, loving the warm feeling he felt.

Error smiled brightly as he pulled back.

"i lOvE dOing that." He whispered softly.

Ink smiled and nodded at Error. "Me too."

He should be worried. They'd just started seeing each other twice. Usually he'd be worried if they were moving too fast.

But right now? He'd been wanting Error for too long. He didn't care if they were moving too fast.

Ink leaned down to kiss Error again.

He didn't care at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living with Dream and Blue for years, Ink should be accustomed to their shenenigans. 
> 
> He isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Dream, Blue - X  
> Ink - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink sat down at a table and started to eat his food, his mind wandering towards Error and their interactions.

Dream smiled at Blue, giving him a small kiss before starting to eat.

Blue giggled softly, his face flushing a bit.

Ink glanced up and felt his irritation and jealousy spark, turning his eyes green.

It was not fair. They got to show their affections yet he was stuck with abusing his own Soulmate.

"How's the food?" Blue asked curiously.

Ink looked up at Blue and nodded.

"Amazing as always." He smiled at Blue.

Blue smiled back happily.

"It's awesome, dear." Dream agreed, making Blue flush a bit.

Ink frowned and looked down at his food, shoving food into his mouth to push away his irritation.

Why couldn't he and Error be like that? Why? It was not fair.

Blue smiled at Dream and kissed his cheek gently.

And they were kissing again. Honestly, Ink just wanted to finish eating and go rest for the rest of the day.

Dream smiled brightly.

"I love you, Blue." He said softly.

"Love you too." Blue replied.

Ink focused on his food as his irritation grew. He knew it was mostly jealousy but he just couldn't stand it when they got romantic in front of him.

Blue smiled brightly as he took another bite of his food.

Ink quickly finished eating and washed his plate before heading towards his room to rest, frowning all the while.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Blue asked.

Ink paused and looked at Blue for a moment.

A movie? With them?

No, they'd just act all romantic through the whole thing and he doubted he could get through that without ruining the mood.

Ink shook his skull. "No. You two enjoy the movie. I'm going to rest."

"Alright. Good night." Dream chirped.

Blue nodded in understanding.

Ink nodded politely before walking to his room.

~~~

Ink laid down on his bed on his side, facing the wall blankly. His hand over his chest where his SoulMark was.

A blue, black and red glitching heart that represented Error's Soul.

He sighed sadly. How he wished he and Error could love another so openly as Blue and Dream did everyday...

But their Destiny was to do their separate jobs.

His was to create and protect.

Error's was to destroy.

It was unfair.

Even Nightmare had Soulmates. Four of them even.

They could all be together while he and Error were always separated.

It wasn't fair.

Ink winced and looked down at his hand where he had accidentally scratched his chest in anger.

Ink frowned. He should stop doing that...

Would Error leave him when he knew that Ink hurt himself on occasion?

Hopefully not.

He should be truthful to Error though, right?

Even so, he'd stop the bad habit. Just in case. He didn't want Error to be disgusted with him for self harming.

Ink sighed and got out his paintbrush to fix himself up.

He lowered his scarf and shirt to see the scratches and painted over them with a small hiss of pain. It was not as bad as mending an entire missing arm but it still stung.

Ink frowned and did his best to make the scratches disappear.

He put the brush down when he finished and sat up.

He should check up on the other AUs. It was part of his job.

Ink stood up with a sigh and opened a portal.

He didn't bother going into the Doodle Sphere to check. He just watched from a single portal as he scanned the AUs.

More Genocide timelines. No new AU from separate timelines. Another five timelines Erased.

Same thing.

Same as always.

Ink sighed. He couldn't help thinking of Error.

He raised his hand before he paused.

Would it be bad to search for Error? Would that be considered stalking?

Ink hummed and started searching anyways.

After fifteen minutes he gave up.

Error was nowhere in the AUs. Probably in the Anti Void. He couldn't look there.

Ink frowned, feeling disappointed.

But... maybe he could sneak out?

Would Error appreciate that? Or get mad since he came uninvited? Error could explode sometimes, if he recalled correctly.

But... his Soul was aching. He wanted to be with Error..

Surely Error wouldn't mind right?

Ink sighed softly and closed the portal. He shouldn't. Error rarely had peace so Ink should let him have peace. He could see Error later. He just needed to be patient.

Ink collapsed onto his bed, frowning a bit. He couldn't help wanting to be with Error.

He just wanted to be close to him. Hug him. Kiss him.

Like everyone else.

It was not fair....

A date would be really nice too.

A date with Error...

But they couldn't go anywhere.

.....what if Ink brought a date to Error?

Ink gasped softly. He could use his magic to bring a date to Error!

A date in the Anti Void wasn't ideal but it was certainly safer than anywhere else! He could bring dinner and games and anything Error wanted!

Though the Anti Void tended to make his creations disappear into the white after a few hours. Except Error since he was an Outcode and glitch.

Ink hummed.

He could still make something awesome.

He smiled happily to himself. He would give Error the best date he'd ever have!

He had so many awesome ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink decides to make his little idea a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error was knitting a scarf for himself, mindlessly staring into the white void he called home.

A colourful portal opened up in the Anti Void before Ink jumped through. He located Error and smiled, walking towards him slowly. "Hello Error."

Error looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Ink.

"hi ink." He replied.

Ink smiled happily at Error and sat down near him. "So, I have an idea you might like."

Error looked up at Ink curiously.

"Well.... since we can't go on a date in public," Ink started and pulled out his brush. "I can bring the date to us. Right here. If- if you agree to go on a date with me?"

Error stared at Ink, his eye lights sparkling softly.

"yOu... yOu'd dO that fOR mE?" He whispered in awe.

"Of course." Ink smiled at Error with a small flush. "I've wanted to take you out on a date for decades."

Error flushed a bit, a bright smile on his face. He went to Ink and hugged him, his Soul humming in joy.

Ink looked at Error in surprise before he smiled and hugged back, his Soul humming happily. "So, you agree?"

"I dO. i'd lOvE tO gO On a datE with yOu." Error replied with a happy smile.

"Great!" Ink smiled happily and pulled away to stand up. "Dinner? Picnic or something fancy?"

Error smiled.

"I don't care as long as I get to spend time with you." He replied softly.

"Aw, you're so cute." Ink cooed at Error before he proceeded to paint a blanket with a basket of food.

Error flushed softly as he sent Ink a shy smile.

Ink finished painting and gave Error the flowers he had painted with a smile. "Ready for our date?"

Error blushed softly as he took the flowers.

"i'm REady." He replied.

Ink smiled happily and led Error to the blanket before sitting down. He opened the basket and set out the food.

Sandwiches, cake, ice cream and other foods warm- or cold- and ready to be eaten. He also handed Error a glass of chocolate milk topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

Error watched Ink pull out the food. Water collected in his mouth as he watched it. So delicious.

"wOw." He breathed softly.

He took the glass of chocolate milk gently, looking at it in awe.

Ink smiled happily at Error at the reaction. "Like it?"

Error nodded enthusiastically. He loved it.

"it's amazing." He replied softly.

Ink smiled wide. "Thanks. It's always great if it's for you."

Error smiled softly.

"thank yOu." He said softly.

Error and Ink ate together, chatting happily.

Error found himself enjoying the food and the company. It was nice.

Ink chatted with Error happily, finally connecting with him after so many years of loneliness.

Error was fun company. He could _create_ dolls. And they were amazing too.

Error smiled brightly as he proudly showed Ink some of his dolls.

Ink looked at them with a bright smile. They looked so well made. He could tell Error had made them by himself and he was so talented. They were all AU dolls and they were all amazing.

He asked Error if he'd ever tried making an original doll since he had the skills.

Error hummed in thought. He used his strings to pull down a doll that looked similar to Ink.

"i madE a dOll which lOOkEd likE what i imaginEd yOu as a kid." He explained.

Ink picked up the doll and looked at it in pleasant surprise. He smiled brightly. "It's so adorable! You're amazing Error!"

Error flushed a bit, his smile bright.

"thank yOu." He replied softly.

Ink smiled brightly at Error. "You're really talented! I wish I can sew. But it's the only thing I have trouble doing."

Error hummed.

"I could teach you." He suggested.

"Really?" Ink asked Error hopefully and in surprise. Error would be willing to teach him?

Error nodded with a happy smile.

"Of cOuRsE." He replied.

Ink smiled happily. "Thanks! Oh! Maybe I can teach you how to.... uh... what do you want to learn?"

Error chuckled.

"yOu cOuld hElp mE with my clOthing skEtchEs." He suggested with a smile.

"I can do that!" Ink said excitedly, ready to help Error with drawing anything!

Error smiled brightly.

Ink smiled and handed Error an ice cream treat.

Error smiled brightly as he took it.

"thanks, inky." He said softly.

"Of course." Ink smiled before realizing he needed to go.

He sighed sadly and stood up. "I need to go. See you next time?"

Error looked a bit sad as he nodded.

"alRight, inky." He replied softly.

Ink smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to Error's cheek. "I'll try to return quickly."

Error flushed brightly.

"alRight." He replied softly.

Ink smiled softly before he opened a portal and jumped through.

Error waved after Ink a bit before looking down at the things he had drawn which were already disappearing.

He hoped Ink would come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Colour - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Colour frowned as he walked up to Ink.

"Why have you been holding back lately?" He asked with a frown. He was worried about Ink.

Ink looked at Colour with a frown, internally nervous. His eyes didn't show the usual question marks when he was confused. "What do you mean?"

Colour frowned. Ink knew exactly what he meant.

"When fighting Error, you don't give it your all." He explained. "Why?" He asked.

Ink frowned and tried to think of a lie. "I was not."

Yes, very nice Ink. You're a great liar.

Colour frowned.

"Ink. You can tell me the truth. I'm your friend." He explained.

Ink looked at Colour hesitantly and shook his skull. "I'm not lying. I'm not holding back."

Colour frowned slightly.

"Are you sick? Did you get hurt and can't do your best now?" He asked.

Ink looked away in a little tick he had whenever he's lying/nervous. "Yeah. I'm a bit sick. My uh leg hurts. I can't move much."

Colour sighed. Another lie.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" He asked.

"I never implied that!" Ink said rapidly in defence, hands raised up and shaking them. He didn't want to offend Colour. He was Ink's friend! "I know you're not! I never said you are! Why would you think that?"

"Because you really thought I would fall for that." Colour replied with a frown.

"I...." Ink hesitated and looks away shamefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I thought you were stupid. You're not! I'm just..."

"I... I can't tell you." Ink sighed softly.

Colour frowned slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt because you're not giving it your all." He explained.

Ink nodded in understanding. "I know. I'm sorry. But I can't tell you why."

"Just be careful, please." Colour said with a small frown.

"I will." Ink smiled at Colour thankfully. "Thanks. And.... thank you for not pushing me to answer."

Colour nodded. He hoped he wouldn't regret not having pushed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink visits Error again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error looked up when he heard a portal open and smiled when he saw Ink stepping out of it. Ink looked exhausted.

Ink was just done with working. He was so exhausted.

Though that went away quickly when he saw Error and he smiled. "Hello, Glitchy."

Error smiled softly.

"Hey, Inky." He greeted happily. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." Ink smiled and sat down next to Error. "Can I hug you?"

Error nodded immediately in agreement.

Ink smiled happily and pulled Error into a loose hug, smiling into his skull. "Thank you."

Error smiled and hugged back gently.

"i lOvE bEing sO clOsE tO yOu." He said softly, looking at Ink. He loved Ink.

"Me too." Ink smiled down at Error lovingly. "This is long overdue."

Error smiled back, nuzzling Ink gently.

"It is." He agreed.

Ink sighed softly in content. His Soul calming down when he was close to Error. This felt good. It felt right.

Error's Soul pulsed happily and he could swear he could feel it heal a bit as it glowed brightly.

"So what have you been up to?" Ink asked gently, trying to start a conversation. 

Error smiled up at Ink.

"I made something for you." He said softly, using his strings to get a small doll. It looked like Ink.

Ink hummed and looked down at what Error had brought. His smile widened and his eyes turned into stars. "Oh Error! It looks so cute!"

Error smiled proudly and gently handed the doll to Ink. He cuddled into him a bit.

Ink took the doll with a smile and cuddled Error. "It's amazing Error. Thank you."

Error smiled softly, hugging Ink happily.

"Only thE bEst fOR yOu." He said softly.

"Aww... Thank you Glitchy." Ink smiled at Error and kissed his skull happily.

Error blushed softly, looking up at Ink with a bright smile.

Ink nuzzled him gently.

Error smiled up at Ink, nuzzling him back.

~~~

Error gazed up at Ink, his eye lights sparkling softly with love.

Ink smiled at Error. "You're so adorable."

Error blushed softly, his eye lights turning to hearts.

"And you just got cuter." Ink smiled at Error lovingly.

Error blushed a soft yellow as he cuddled into Ink.

"yOu'RE REally handsOmE." He said softly.

Ink flushed and smiled at Error. "But you look cuter than me."

"yOu'RE REally pREtty thOugh." Error mumbled softly.

"You look better than me. And more talented." Ink smiled at Error lovingly.

Error flushed softly.

"i lOvE yOuR dRawings. thEy'RE bEautiful." He countered.

"Not as good as your dolls." Ink grinned at Error.

Error smiled happily.

"thank yOu, ink." He said softly.

"Can you make more?" Ink asked. "I want to see you make them."

Error smiled and nodded happily.

"suRE. any REquEsts?" He asked softly.

Ink hummed in thought before grinning down at Error. "How about you, holding a heart to your chest?"

Error flushed brightly but nodded, using his strings to pull his sewing supplies close.

Ink watched Error with an excited smile.

Error got out some fabric and a few strings. He slowly started cutting out shapes out of two different fabric. One for the heart and one for himself.

Ink kept silent as he watched Error sew the doll and the heart. He smiled softly at how skilfully Error worked. It was obvious how talented he was.

Error did his best as he sewed the doll, taking about an hour to finish it. He set on making the clothes with a smile.

Ink watches Error with a smile.

Error smiled brightly when he finished the clothes. He put them onto the doll and sewed the heart on.

"You're very talented." Ink commented with a smile.

Error blushed a small bit, his smile brightening.

"thank yOu, ink." He said softly, looking up at Ink with sparkling eye lights.

"A praise well deserved." Ink smiled down at Error.

Error smiled brightly and handed the doll to Ink.

"hERE." He said with a smile.

Ink took it with a bright smile.

"I'll be sure to keep it close." He said while holding the doll to his chest.

Error blushed softly, hugging Ink happily.

Ink hugged back with a content smile. It was nice to hold Error in his arms. So nice.

If only he could do this more often.

Error relaxed as he cuddled into Ink. He closed his eyes with a bright smile.

~~~

Ink sighed when he remembered that he needed to leave.

"I have to go." He said softly to Error.

Error looked up at Ink sadly.

"alREady...?" He asked softly.

Ink nodded sadly. "Yeah. The others will get suspicious if I don't get back and patrol the AUs."

Error looked away, staring at the ground for a second.

"alRight." He mumbled quietly.

Ink gave Error a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll visit soon, okay?"

Error flushed a bit and nodded.

"i'll miss yOu." He said softly.

"Me too." Ink smiled at Error and opened a portal. "I'll come back soon okay?"

"Okay." Error said softly.

Ink gave Error a small smile before he left through the portal.

Error looked after Ink. He hoped he'd come back soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> This chapter - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink took Error's hand with a reassuring smile.

"You'll love this." He said.

Error looked down at Ink. If his Soulmate said so then it was probably true.

He let Ink lead him through a portal and had to gasp quietly at what he saw.

Ink had made a new AU. One completely empty of monsters and humans.

But full of stars, a beautiful landscape and cute animals.

"wOah..." He said softly.

Ink smiled happily. "Do you like it?" He asked gently.

"i lOvE it." Error said softly.

Ever since they'd talked about Error's job and the multiverse, Ink had done his best not to create too much. It had given them so much time together.

But Error would definitely not be angry at Ink for creating this AU.

Ink smiled brightly, blushing a small bit.

"Thank you." He replied softly. "I made us a cinema and some dinner." He explained happily.

Error smiled brightly. He'd always wanted to visit a real cinema. He hugged Ink happily. "thank yOu sO much, inky." He said softly.

Ink smiled happily and hugged back.

"I loved doing this for you." He replied, his face a bit flushed. He hadn't really expected that much of a reaction.

Error smiled at Ink.

"yOu'RE awEsOmE, inky." He said softly, making Ink flush even brighter.

"How about we get ourselves some popcorn?" Ink suggested with a smile. He'd taught himself how to work the popcorn machines just for this date.

Error smiled. "if i can gEt sOmE chOcOlatE tOO." He teased with a smile.

"Right!" Ink called out happily. He opened his inventory and pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Error flushed softly as he took it.

"thanks, inky." He replied happily, his eye lights shining brightly.

"Let's go then." Ink said with a smile and took Error's hand gently, leading him through the beautiful forest to a small city.

"yOu madE all that fOR mE." Error realised, his face flushed softly as he smiled.

"Of course I did." Ink replied with a smile.

Error smiled happily and hugged Ink gently as they walked.

"i lOvE yOu." He said softly.

He looked around curiously as they approached the small city.

There were a few restaurants, a bakery, a chocolate shop that had Error gasping happily and a lot more.

Error smiled happily as they walked inside the cinema.

Ink jumped over the counter with a grin.

"Hello there, what can I get for you?" He joked.

Error chuckled and decided to play along. "my awEsOmE sOulmatE and i want sOmE pOpcORn plEasE." He replied with a smile.

"Coming right up." Ink replied, his face flushed a bit as he started making the popcorn.

Error chuckled softly. "thank yOu." He hummed as he watched Ink prepare the popcorn. He seemed to really know what he was doing. Had he practised it?

A few minutes later Ink handed Error some popcorn and climbed over the counter.

"thanks." Error said happily and started munching on some popcorn.

Ink chuckled and hugged him gently before leading him to the cinema.

"What do you want to watch?" Ink asked with a smile.

Error shrugged. "i'm nOt wEll vERsEd in mOviEs. hOw abOut yOuR favOuRitE mOviE?" He suggested.

Ink smiled and nodded. "Okay. You go search a good seat while I put in the movie." He replied.

Error smiled and nodded.

In the end he decided on a seat in the back which had enough space for them both. That was probably the idea behind it.

He sat down with a smile and waited for Ink.

Ink smiled as he went to Error.

"I made it extra quiet." He mentioned as he sat down next to Error.

Error smiled thankfully.

"yOu'RE thE bEst." He hummed as he cuddled into Ink happily.

They watched the movie together, cuddling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error talks with Nightmare. 
> 
> Some truths surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> The gang - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error sighed softly as he stepped into the hideout. His Soul longed to be with his Ink.

Nightmare looked up from his book and frowned softly. "What's wrong?"

Error looked up.

"sOulmatE tROublEs." He replied without thinking. He regretted it a second later.

Nightmare raised a brow. "Troubles? You found your Soulmate?!"

Error flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Nightmare put down his book and gave his full attention to Error. "Who is it?"

"yOu dOn't want tO knOw. i didn't want tO EithER." Error mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong Error?" Nightmare asked in concern.

"yOu hatE my sOulmatE." Error replied with a small sigh.

Nightmare looked at Error closely. "You know I won't hate you because of your Soulmate."

"but yOu dO hatE him. a lOt. i hatEd him tOO..." Error said quietly. "it's haRd..."

"But not you." Nightmare said. "I don't care about your Soul mate. I care about you. He could be Ink for all I care but I'll still treat you the same."

Error flinched hard.

Nightmare narrowed his eye at Error before realization hit. He tried to think of a proper response.

"Oh."

Yes, very smart Nightmare. You should open your mouth more often.

Error looked away and prepared to open a portal.

"Error wait!" Nightmare said urgently. "It's okay. I don't hate you. Promise."

Error looked at Nightmare.

"i shOuldn't havE said anything..." He mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay." Nightmare said softly. "It's okay. I don't hate you. I'll never hate you for that. You can't control who's your Soul mate and I won't blame you for having Ink as yours."

Error sighed softly.

"hE pROmisEd tO gO Easy On yOu aftER i ExplainEd thE situatiOn tO him." He explained quietly.

"I don't care about me. If he does anything to _you_ , I will _not_ go easy on _him_." Nightmare said seriously. "You're my friend. While I don't like Ink, I like _you_. And he better know that I won't take his shit if he hurt you. Umm... more than he has to."

Error sighed in relief.

"alRight." He said quietly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Nightmare asked curiously.

"suRE, thanks." Error replied softly.

"Any requests?" Nightmare stood up to go to the kitchen.

Error shrugged a bit.

"How about some lasagne?" Nightmare suggested.

Error smiled a bit and nodded.

Nightmare nodded and started to prepare the food.

Error sat down on a couch with a soft sigh.

~~~

Error sighed softly as he sat at the table and ate with Nightmare and the gang.

"i fOund my sOulmatE..." He said quietly.

Everyone looked up at Error.

"That's great!" Killer smiled brightly.

"Who is it?!" Horror asked excitedly.

"What are they like?!" Dust asked.

"Are they nice?" Cross asked.

Error sighed quietly.

"plEasE dOn't fREak Out." He said softly. "OR... i wOuldn't bE mad bEacusE i fREakEd Out tOO." He corrected.

"it's ink."

The gang stared at Error in shocked silence.

Error chuckled nervously and looked away.

Killer was the first to speak. Hesitant and worried. "Does he know?"

Error looked at Killer and nodded a small bit.

"...and he still hurt you?" Dust asked. Not accusing but still had a tone to it.

"nOt latEly." Error replied quietly. "hE usEd tO hatE himsElf fOR lOving mE. but wE talkEd it Out."

"And... who else knows?" Cross asked concerned. "You aren't getting hurt by others are you? They'll be really brutal if they knew..."

"nObOdy ElsE knOws. ink pROmisEd nOt tO tEll anyOnE." Error replied quietly.

Killer nodded.

"Still.... if he hurts you, come to us and we'll fuck him up." Horror promised.

Error nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

Nightmare smiled. "See? They don't hate you."

"You knew?!" The gang exploded at Nightmare who shrugged.

"i tOld him abOut half an hOuR agO." Error admitted.

"It was an accident." Nightmare explained.

Horror pouted. "No fair. You're supposed to tell us too."

Nightmare sighed and looked at his gang dead in the eyes. "How about tonight, I'll show you how much I'm sorry?"

Cross blushed a bit.

"Sounds good." Killer said with a wink.

Horror flushed and looked down bashfully but excited at the thought.

Error watched them confusedly.

Nightmare looked at Error and noticed his confusion. He instantly began to worry. What if Ink used Error's obliviousness against him?

"You know, if Ink does anything you're confused about, you can always come to us right?" He asked.

Error looked up at Nightmare.

"Okay." He replied. He didn't really know what Nightmare meant. Ink had done a lot of things that confused him.

"ink alREady did sOmE wEiRd things i'm cOnfusEd abOut." He said with a small frown.

"Like...?" Nightmare asked a bit worriedly.

"wEll, hE cREatEd things fOR mE..." Error replied quietly, flushing a bit.

Nightmare looked confused. "And did he expect anything in return?"

Error shook his head.

"hE didn't. hE was actually REally nicE abOut it and tOOk mE On a datE..." He said softly.

"That's... nice." Nightmare said softly in surprise. "He just wants to make you happy then. But don't forget that you can tell him to stop if you feel uncomfortable okay?"

Error nodded. Ink had actually been really respectful to him.

"Come to us if Ink does anything okay?" Killer said. "You can trust us. And we'll make sure to remind Ink some manners."

Error smiled softly.

"thank yOu." He replied quietly. He wasn't sure if it would be necessary but he really appreciated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink relax in their new AU for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error sat on a couch Ink had made in their AU. It was really nice. They'd both never had an own AU and now they had one together.

He was slowly showing Ink how to do a backstitch.

Ink frowned in frustration, eyes furrowed as he struggled to push the needle properly through the hole. Error was able to be precise with each stitch. His had different lengths and directions.

Error smiled softly.

"yOu'RE dOing gOOd." He said softly and leaned against Ink a bit. He kind of wanted to cuddle.

Ink frowned at Error and lifted his abomination. "It looks terrible."

Error smiled.

"it dOEsn't. yOu havE tO tuRn it insidE Out." He said softly.

Ink frowned at the stitching and flipped it. "It's not as good as yours."

"i havE a lOt Of pRactisE." Error replied softly and cuddled into Ink a bit.

"fOR a fiRst tRy it's awEsOmE."

Ink pouted but leaned into the touch. "I want to be as good as you."

Error smiled softly.

"yOu might gEt as gOOd as mE. i can shOw yOu EvERything i lEaRnEd." He explained, cuddling Ink a bit.

"You'd better." Ink pouted playfully before nuzzling Error contently.

Error chuckled softly and held Ink close.

"Help me more." Ink pleaded at Error.

Of cOuRsE i will." Error said softly.

"Alright. Help?" Ink raised the fabric pleadingly.

Error smiled softly and gently took Ink's hand to guide him.

Ink flushed at the touch before he turned his focus on his hands.

"it's impORtant that yOu lEavE a hOlE fOR thE filling. Right hERE." Error explained, pointing out the dimensions.

Ink nodded. That made sense.

Error smiled.

"wE'll sEw until hERE." He hummed.

Ink nodded before looking up at Error. "So I start sewing?"

Error nodded with a smile.

Ink looked down and his face turned into one of concentration as he tried to sew properly. 

Then it turned back into frustration after the fifth try but he didn't give up despite starting to mutter little curses.

Error gently kissed Ink's cheek.

Ink flushed and immediately relaxed. He continued with a bit more patience.

Error smiled softly. Cute.

It took a good hour before Ink finally finished the stitching. He flipped it but then cursed when he realized he'd forgotten to flip it before. So now half of it had his crummy stitching exposed.

Error cuddled Ink close.

"i lOvE yOuR dRawings..." He mumbled, sounding a bit sleepy for once. He wasn't used to sitting around for so long.

Ink flushed and pouted at a very sleepy Error. "How is that relevant to what I'm doing?"

Error shrugged a bit as he cuddled into Ink.

Ink sighed and abandoned his work to turn and hug Error. "You're so cute when you're sleepy. You know that?"

Error shook his head a bit and cuddled into Ink.

"Well now you do." Ink hummed and cuddled with Error happily. His Soul humming in his chest in content happiness.

Error smiled softly.

Ink nuzzled Error with a small smile.

Error cuddled into Ink, his Soul humming softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Dream notice something is up with Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Blue, Dream, Error - X  
> Ink - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink smiled as he stared into the distance, his eyes turned into pink and purple hearts as he thought about Error.

Blue smiled as he watched Ink.

"Who's the lucky one?" Dream asked with a small grin.

"Huh?" One of Ink's eyes turned into a green question mark.

"You look lovestruck. Who's the one who claimed your affection?" Dream clarified.

Blue listened with an excited smile.

Ink blushed and looked at them in surprise. "Uh...."

Blue smiled happily.

"You can tell us." He said.

Ink flushed and shook his skull. He couldn't let them know it was Error. What would they do if they knew he was in love with the _destroyer_?

"No, I want to keep it a secret." Ink said. "I want our relationship to remain private."

Blue blinked confusedly while Dream pouted a bit.

"We respect your decision but still feel disappointed." Blue explained.

Ink shrugs. He couldn't risk it. "Sorry. But I don't feel comfortable with someone knowing my private life."

Dream and Blue nodded in understanding.

Ink sighed in relief.

~~~

"ink..?" Error asked quietly as he cuddled into his Soulmate a bit.

"Yes Glitchy love?" Ink asked as he cuddled Error.

Error flushed at the pet name.

"plEasE dOn't bE mad.." He mumbled quietly.

"i accidEntally tOld thE gang abOut yOu. thEy didn't gEt mad OR anything. thEy Only want tO makE suRE i'm safE. thEy'RE finE with it." He explained softly. "sORRy.."

Ink blinked at Error in shock.

"And.... they took it well?" He asked hesitantly.

Error nodded a bit.

"thEy did." He agreed softly and cuddled into Ink a bit more.

Ink smiled in relief. "That's good. I know you're close to them."

Error smiled hesitantly.

"maybE thEy'd agREE tO mEEt yOu." He said softly. It would be a dream come true. His Soulmate meeting his family.

Ink laughed nervously and looked away. "They'll kill me on sight. Maybe next time when things are calmer."

Error looked up at Ink.

"thEy said thEy'RE finE with it as lOng as yOu dOn't huRt mE." He explained.

"They're just waiting to threaten me." Ink laughed nervously. "I can imagine they'll be those types of families and scare the shit out of me when I come."

Error shook his head.

"thEy'RE REally nicE, tRust mE." He explained.

"To you maybe." Ink chuckled and nuzzled Error. "But I'll be ready. Hopefully. Nightmare is scary, don't tell him."

Error smiled softly.

"hE's nicE OncE yOu gEt tO knOw him." He explained.

"I hope so." Ink chuckled at Error and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to be chased away from you."

Error blushed and gently kissed Ink.

Ink kissed back happily.

Error's face was flushed brightly as he pulled back.

Ink smiled down at Error happily with a small rainbow flush.

Error smiled softly.

"yOu'RE awEsOmE." He said softly.

"Oh? Since when am I you?" Ink asked with a grin.

Error flushed brightly.

"thanks." He mumbled.

Ink chuckled and nuzzled Error. "Aww you're so cute!"

Error smiled happily, his face flushed brightly.

~~~

Dream followed Blue as they searched the house for Ink. They had made some snacks and were planning to watch a movie.

They went to his room and saw Ink asleep on the bed.

"Aw." Blue said with a smile. Cute.

Dream blinked confusedly when he saw a doll in Ink's hold.

Ink was hugging the doll close to his chest. A doll that looked similar to a certain destroyer.

There was a heart that the destroyer was holding.

"He... he's in love with Error?!" Dream called out shockedly.

Ink groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

Blue hushed Dream and dragged him out.

Dream stared at Ink shockedly before he was dragged outside.

Blue lead Dream to the living room before he turns to face him "Don't wake him up!"

"But he loves Error!" Dream called out.

Blue nods. "Okay but still. Do you want him to attack you from shock?"

Dream sighed.

"No, but still!" He argued.

"Do you want to be the one to separate two Soulmates?" Blue questioned seriously. "It's clear Error is Ink's."

"How is that clear?! They hate each other!" Dream said with a frown.

"Not recently." Blue hummed thoughtfully. "They're growing less and less hostile towards each other recently. I thought it was Ink trying to be nice again."

Dream frowned.

"But they're total opposites. How can they be Soulmates?"

He seemed to be calming down though.

"Opposites attract?" Blue chuckled in amusement.

Dream rolled his eyes.

"Still. I'm worried about him." He explained.

"Ink is strong." Blue assured and hugged his mate. "He can handle himself."

Dream sighed and hugged back.

"I hope you're right. We should talk with him..." He said softly.

Blue nodded in agreement. "But if Error is Ink's Soul mate we have to respect that. You know how painful it is if Soulmates separate for too long."

Dream nodded a bit.

"Yeah.." He admitted quietly.

"We have to help him but make sure we don't go too far." Blue said. "We're his friends. We should support him even if we don't like it. It's good he has a Soulmate."

Dream nodded a bit as he held Blue close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Not a chapter

X:

Hello, dear readers.

We're terribly sorry but we've decided to take a break from this fanfiction for a bit. Sky's life is really, really hectic right now and while I would have enough time to write, I don't know a few characters as well as them and it would be less fun to do it all on my own.

And my life is about to get super hectic too.

We hope you'll understand. Please read a few of our other fics in the meantime while we work to get our schedules under control.


End file.
